mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Maestro Velare/Log
Maestro and Cecilia at Walpurgisnacht The Maestro stares down the empty street outside of his club and sighs. “I wonder”, he says to himself, “if you would approve of me, Cecilia.” Almost directly in response, a flash of light begins making its way towards him. “There’s no way… it cannot be!” He races towards the figure, stopping before it. Standing before him is a young girl with a figure nearly identical to Yui Amaya, the one distinct figure being her freely flowing black hair. The girl looks up at the Maestro with a smile. “Good to see you again, Velare.” He stares at the woman for a long moment before responding. “This can’t be possible… Even with the rules of this world, there’s no way that something like this is possible. Cecilia… is it really you?”, he finally manages, his voice faint “I know nothing of how I came back. It was as if the accident, as well as my death were just a dream, and I awoke. I am beginning to understand, however, given the nature of my wish and abilities. But I could not waste such an opportunity, for I don’t know how long I’m allowed.” Before Velare can interrupt, she continues. “I have to give you something.” “Cecilia… before you do, I’ve something to ask of you. I’ve been doubting myself, my course of action. I fear I may be taking this too far, acting out of desperation… all to get your approval, but mostly to have a part of you with me once more. Am I not pathetic, Cecilia? Living only to have your shadow beside me?” “Remember the words I left you with? My final breath? ‘Follow your heart’. If you do this, you need nothing more of me. I will rest well knowing you are truly living. You don’t need my approval, Velare. You need nothing from me” After a pause, she continues. “…Yet I must give you something, to complete that which you borrowed from me.” Velare’s eyes widen. “You… know?” He looks away from her. “…Of course you would, it is yours after all. But what do you mean ‘Complete’?” Cecilia smiles and holds out her hand. “Give me those glasses.” As he does, a slight chuckle escapes her. “On second thought, if you truly wish to make me proud, you should show her those eyes.” Her smile fades. “I haven’t much time. I am being called back into battle. I cannot explain it, it’s almost instinct. I am struggling to maintain my free will… take my hand.” A light forms in Cecilia’s hands, steadily growing brighter before it spreads and concentrates into Velare’s glasses. As the first light fades, a second grows in the Maestro’s other hand, growing brighter and taking the shape of a conductor’s baton. “Let my sight be sharp and eternal, ever reaching beyond the limits of my eyes. Let my sight be the sight of those who see that which I conduct. I see all, and you shall see that which I wish.” The lights fade, and Cecilia turns away from Velare. “…Use this carefully, Velare. It’s all I have to give.” She takes a few steps away, but stops. “I love you, dear brother.” She runs back into the city to rejoin the Puella that summoned her. Category:Log